


Love With You (Isn't As Shitty As I Thought)

by SleepyMessican



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And in love, Excessive amounts of fluff, F/F, Fluff, Mostly innocent zarya, NSFW, OT3, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Sly mercy, Smut, Traitor pharah, they're so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyMessican/pseuds/SleepyMessican
Summary: Angela never knew love could feel this good. A glimpse into the life of her polyamorous relationship with Fareeha Amari and Aleksandra ZaryanovaAlternatively: Mercy loves to play all kinds of games with her girlfriends, Pharah is a weak gay who is very extra and a traitor, and Zarya is the only pure one (until she rails Mercy in their bed).





	Love With You (Isn't As Shitty As I Thought)

**Author's Note:**

> A story of the OT3 for my best one. Thanks so much!

Despite the sounds of screaming and bloody murder coming from the living room, Angela hummed an upbeat tune in the kitchen as she waited for her microwave popcorn to be ready. She rolled up the sleeves of her yellow sweater and shuffled a little impatiently in her white pajama pants.

Her girlfriends had insisted on having a bit of a movie night after the three of them had hit the gym. And while the doctor was a bit hesitant at first as she technically did have unfinished work in the medbay, she decided to delegate it to some staff members for once, because honestly, who was she to deny her girls?

Once the microwave beeped she heard yet another scream and giggled as she shook her head. Aleksandra, with the hopes of scaring Mercy and getting her to hide in her or Fareeha’s embrace, suggested they watch a horror movie. Unfortunately for the two surprisingly squeamish soldiers, they had forgotten that their girlfriend was a world renown surgeon who had seen the real horrors in life, such as disease, mutilation, and ingrown hairs.

As a result, their blonde lover was hardly fazed by some guy in a hockey mask chopping people up into bits with a fake chainsaw.

Mercy bit back a laugh as she walked back into the darkened living room, only to find Zarya covering her eyes and Pharah quaking slightly, brown eyes wide and glued to the screen. It truly took every ounce of strength she had to stop from laughing at her girlfriends then and there.

“Enjoying the film, my dears?” The Swiss woman asked, blue eyes failing to hide her mirth at the sight. And just like that, the black haired woman’s back went ramrod straight and Zarya quickly uncovered her grey eyes, a blush dusting her cheeks.

“Yuh-yes! These puny jumpscares are nothing! Am I right Fareeha?” Zarya proclaimed as she puffed out her chest and struck a pose with her hands on her hips in an obvious attempt to act tough.

“Ruh-right! Silly movies don’t faze strong women like us.” Fareeha said and began to flex her biceps. Aleksandra joined her and the antics of her girlfriends made Angela giggle.

“Mhm, I’m sure.” Mercy teased and patted their heads before sitting down on the couch and leaning her head on Zarya’s shoulder. “Feel free to hold my hand if either of you get too scared.” The Swiss woman cooed and reached up to play with Zarya’s short pink hair, much to her feigned annoyance. Pharah had already been sucked back into the movie.

“I will hold your hand because it is soft and lovely, not because I am scared.” Aleksandra said as she interlaced their fingers together.

Mercy snuggled up against the Russian woman and laughed. “If you say so, mein liebling.”

Halfway into the movie Angela was happily munching popcorn and glancing discreetly at her lovers. Aleksandra was glancing anywhere but at the screen and occasionally squirmed when one of the gorier scenes came up. As for Fareeha, the woman was trembling very visibly and occasionally uttered the most endearing squeaks of surprise that made Angela want to cover her far too curious gaze and hug her.

The blonde doctor sighed, why did her Aleks and Reeha feel the need to keep watching? Mercy wasn't scared the slightest and while watching her girlfriends try and act brave was adorable, the movie itself was beginning to bore the Swiss woman.

‘Honestly, this film is so typical.’ Angela mused. ‘He's probably going to appear in the cellar where the protagonist is heading. Just watch as he's about to be cornered and slaughtered. Mein Gott, anyone who's anyone knows never to head to the cellar.’

As if by magic, Mercy’s prediction came true and when the killer popped out of hiding Zarya and Pharah were startled so badly that they screamed and hugged each other, the big Russian woman hiding her face in Fareeha's chest.

Mercy practically barked with laughter and used deft fingers to pull out her phone and snap a picture of her wonderful, over 6 feet tall, military girlfriends cuddling together in fear like giant frightened puppies. Despite their reputation as powerful soldiers, how could anyone fear them? They were just big softies.

Angela giggled as the second picture she took showed Fareeha and Aleksandra still in each other's arms, but now facing the camera. Fareeha was pouting at her with wide brown eyes while Aleksandra’s grey ones were narrowed as if in annoyance, yet her head was still tucked under Pharah’s chin.

“Angieeeee,” Pharah whined.

“Reehaaaaa,” Mercy mimicked as she plopped herself on the Egyptian woman’s lap. “Forgive me but I couldn't resist, I adore you two and that right there was just precious.” She said, looking at them with fond eyes.

“Angie, delete those photos.” Zarya demanded, already reaching for the phone, but was stopped by Pharah wrapping her arms around her with Mercy between them. She gasped as her dark haired girlfriend dragged them down on top of her in a makeshift cuddle pile on the couch.

Angela and Fareeha giggled at Aleksandra’s flustered face as she recovered from the shock of losing her balance.

“Aleks, it's okay. This just proves we're sexy _and_ cute.” Fareeha said, wiggling her eyebrows with a grin. Aleks sighed and couldn’t help but smile at Pharah while Mercy batted at the Egyptian woman’s thigh from her position on top of her.

“Aleks,” Mercy began, reaching out to caress her face lovingly, “if the photos really bother you that much I’ll delete them, okay?” The blonde doctor said, her left hand bringing Zarya’s face closer as the other ran her thumb along the Russian woman’s strong jawline.

“No,” Zarya leaned into the touch with a content hum, “Reeha is correct, we _are_ sexy and cute.” Angela let out a groan of exasperation and used her hands to lightly bat the sides of Zarya’s face repeatedly, making a papping sound as the bigger woman laughed. Pharah was giggling under Mercy and watched the two on top of her with eyes full of affection as the Swiss woman pulled Zarya in for a sweet kiss. Fareeha took this as an opportunity to pepper Angela’s neck with kisses.

After a few moments of shared affection the brown woman shifted and cleared her throat.

“Not to ruin a perfect moment or anything- but could we sit up? No offense but you two are getting heavy.”

“Fareeha Amari,” Angela quirked an eyebrow at her, “did you just call us fat?”

“Nooo.”

“Da, I think she did.” Zarya teased, getting up nonetheless. Pharah merely pouted at this, feeling a little relieved, yet missing the comforting weight on top of her. When Mercy joined Zarya in standing Pharah sighed even more but got up as well, already regretting her decision.

Before anyone could do anything a loud crack was heard from outside and the tv was turned off, sending the girlfriends into complete darkness and causing Aleksandra and Fareeha to scream in fear. Angela flicked on a portable flashlight and shone the light on them, Aleksandra once again hiding her face in Fareeha’s chest, gripping her like a gigantic teddy bear.

Angela rolled her eyes and leaned up to peck both of them on the lips, “My poor scared puppies.” She said with a snicker. “Look, it was just a power outage from all the snow.”

“Damn it, we’re snowed in.” Zarya said, still in shorter woman’s arms.

“Ja, it appears so.” The Swiss woman answered after glancing out the window. She grinned slyly to herself and had an idea. “Say, why don’t we play some board games?”

“Sure.”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Perfect.” Mercy smirked. “How about Monopoly?”

“Oh you are going down.” Zarya said, with the intention of beating the Swiss as revenge for the photo. “Let me get the game, I’ll be right back.” The pink haired woman called over her shoulder before disappearing from the room.

“Here we go again,” The Egyptian woman laughed, “honestly, you two get so competitive over the simplest things-” Fareeha froze when she saw Angela unclasp her bra and remove it from under sweater, throwing it behind her with abandon. Fareeha grew red when her blonde girlfriend pressed flush against her, putting her arms around her neck and looked at her with heavy blue eyes

“If you help me beat Aleks in our little game tonight,” Mercy purred into her ear, “I will be sure to make it worth your while.” She breathed and nibbled on the Egyptian’s earlobe. Pharah nodded quickly and suddenly felt ready to overcome anything if it meant Angela’s hands on her tonight, among other things. “Wonderful.” She winked and disentangled herself from Fareeha just as Aleksandra came barreling in with an old monopoly set.

“Ready to lose?” The Russian woman taunted, her eyes glinting competitively.

“Ready to _win_ you mean.” The Egyptian challenged, her attractive brown eyes blazing, catching Zarya off guard. Pharah was never usually this adamant on winning.

Mercy smiled from her seat next to Zarya, everything was going as planned thus far.

The game had taken a while, but the three players had split the map up with Fareeha controlling most of the spots. Every time Angela took money from Aleks she would rub the large woman’s thigh, caress her face and touch her just about anywhere that would cause her to blush and for her body to heat up.

“Go to prison.” Zarya growled as Pharah was unlucky enough to land on the dreaded jail space. Pharah merely grinned when her turn came around again.

“Get out of jail free card!” The darker woman cried, slapping the card down on the table.

“Shit!” The Russian woman slammed her fists on the table and seemed sorely tempted to flip it.

“And with that,” Fareeha smirked as Zarya landed on a spot that caused her to pay rent to the black haired woman, “You are bankrupt.” The Russian woman threw her paper money at her sulked.

“Now, I believe you are bankrupt as well, my dear Reeha.” Angela announced with a laugh as Fareeha let her win the rest of the game.

Aleksandra’s eyes grew wide in disbelief, “No way, how did you-” she paused and narrowed her grey eyes at Fareeha, who gave her a charming smile and salute before she pointed at Angela. “You.” Zarya said, looking back at Mercy.

“Guilty as charged.” Mercy winked and leaned over the table to kiss an enraged Zarya on the cheek. She stroked the pink haired woman’s bicep in an effort to placate her. “I certainly couldn’t do it alone, however.”

“Fareeha, you traitor!” Zarya roared and tackled her to the floor. At first Fareeha thought she was actually in trouble, until she felt herself being tickled relentlessly by the bigger woman.

“Nooooo!” Pharah cried, “Stop, you know i’m ticklish!” She said between laughs and gasps for air.

“You had this coming, accept your punishment for treason like a real woman!”

“Never!”

Angela stared at her lovers with lidded blue eyes and a loving smile as Aleksandra started blowing sloppy kisses into Fareeha’s tummy, much to the Egyptian’s dismay. The Swiss woman took advantage of their distracted state and quietly removed her sweater, tossing it to the side while sitting topless on the couch as her girlfriends entertained her with their wrestling and tickling.

They rolled around for a few minutes, playfully swiping at each other until Pharah got the upper hand and managed to roll on top of Zarya. Both of them were breathing hard and the Egyptian woman swore she saw the pink haired woman’s eyes sparkle as she grinned up at her.

“Alright _Reeha_ , so you have bested me, now what?” Zarya asked knowing all too well where this was going based on the fire in her eyes. Fareeha ignored her and captured her lips in a rough kiss that caused the Russian woman to groan against her. When the brown woman withdrew from the kiss, she had decidedly left Zarya wanting more. It was during this tense moment that Mercy decided to make her current state of dress known by pressing her bare front against Pharah and nipped at her ear while she wrapped her arms around her. The heat between the three women had become unbearable at this point.

“Bedroom. Now.” Fareeha commanded lustfully. Aleks was all too eager to please and broke free from her girlfriends before throwing them over each shoulder and excitedly making her way up the stairs. The short haired woman kicked open their door and placed Angela and Fareeha down on the bed roughly in her haste.

“Well Fareeha, a promise is a promise.” Mercy said in a sultry tone and kissed Pharah from her lap. “Thank you, mein liebling for the entertainment.” detaching herself from her for a few moments she turned to the Russian and stroked her face. “Aleks, honey? Help me reward our love tonight.”

“Of course.” Zarya smiled in a mischievous sort of way and helped Mercy take all of Fareeha’s clothing off before removing her own.

With one last hazy look Angela removed her pajama shorts and panties, revealing her soft bare skin before spreading apart dark thighs and pressing hot and wet kisses along them. Fareeha could feel her heart pound and her sex moisten with arousal as the pink haired woman had pushed her down onto the bed to grant Angela more access.

The blonde doctor nipped at Pharah’s spread lips and poked her tongue out to lick around the outside of them. Fareeha moaned desperately and gripped the sheets next to her as Angie’s tongue teased her heat. Before she knew it Zarya had climbed over her rested her knees on each side of her head. Aleksandra’s wet cunt was tantalizingly close to the darker woman’s face. Fareeha pulled Aleks closer and used her tongue to enter the wet pussy before her. She groaned at the taste of the Russian and at the fact that Mercy’s tongue had finally entered her as well.

The feeling of the doctor’s tongue stroking the walls of her pussy made her moan into Aleksandra’s sex and increased the speed of her own lapping. She could hear the Russian woman breathe her name heavily into the night and loved how it sounded on her lips. Pharah gripped Zarya’s hips closer so she could bury her tongue deeper into the strong woman’s cunt.

The task of getting her off proved to be increasingly difficult as Mercy’s lips latched around the Egyptian woman’s clit and sucked on it roughly while she used her tongue to rub it and flick it. Fareeha’s hips jerked and she gasped at how good it felt to be fucked. She moved her hips and moaned as a way of begging Angela to lick her faster. The blue eyed woman obliged and Pharah felt herself come closer to the edge with each movement in her cunt.

Aleks whimpered and tugged Fareeha’s black hair to get her to lick harder as she rode the Egyptian woman’s face. Neither one of them could take much more and came hard, heads thrown back and moaning loudly at the sweet release. Angela delighted in hearing her girlfriend’s pleasure as she lapped up Fareeha’s cum.

Zarya jerkily removed herself from the brown eyed woman’s face and pulled Mercy into her lap. Angela’s tongue went down her throat and she began to grind her hips against Aleksandra’s waist when the Russian started playing with her pale breasts. They let a spent Pharah recover from having her sex and mouth fucked.

At least, they thought she was spent, until she got back up and whispered an idea into Zarya’s ear. The pink haired woman grabbed Mercy from her spot on her lap, sat her between her legs and held her arms back to restrict her movement. Angela’s blue eyes were blown as she thought about her two big strong girlfriends fucking her senseless, and honestly? It made her incredibly wet.

Pharah kissed Mercy hard and forced her tongue down her mouth while she spread apart creamy white thighs and rubbed her aching pussy with her hand. Meanwhile Zarya ground her still sensitive cunt against the blonde woman’s firm ass, getting herself and the doctor wet with the friction. The pink haired woman breathed hotly into Mercy’s ear and it made Mercy incredibly aroused to think Zarya was getting herself off by rubbing her pussy against her.

Fareeha’s lips tasted a lot like Zarya’s juices and Mercy found herself moaning into the kiss until Pharah’s mouth made it’s way down and latched against a pink nipple, sucking on her sensitive bud. Pharah’s fingers eased themselves into Mercy’s slick pussy, rubbing her agonizingly slowly at first and gradually increased her speed to fuck her clit hard. Mercy to moaned loudly and threw her head back, giving Zarya access to kiss and bite at her pale neck, increasing the movements of her hips excitedly as she did.

Fareeha managed to slip two more fingers in and loved watching how wild it made Angela who was moaning their names like her life depended on it and begged to be fucked harder, her soaked sex making loud smacking noises as the Egyptian woman rubbed her throbbing clit. Pharah silenced her cries with another searing kiss while Zarya brought her rough hands up to the smaller woman’s breasts, cupping them and rubbing the nipples. Aleksandra pressed her own breasts against Mercy’s back so she could grind her entire front against Mercy. The friction and heat between them caused the Russian to moan in the blonde doctor’s ear, she loved how it sent a shiver down her spine.

Angela’s breathing grew ragged as she neared her orgasm and let out a yelp when Fareeha had found a particularly sensitive spot. Her sounds of pleasure seem to have spurred Zarya on as she cried out into Mercy’s ear and came from rubbing her cunt against Angela. The blonde woman felt herself come oh so close to the gates of heaven and begged the dark haired woman to let her cum. Fareeha pushed her body to the limit by fucking her wet pussy in places that made her feel alive and Angela almost blacked out from how intense her orgasm was, screaming loudly as Fareeha helped her ride the waves of it out.

The three of them laid on top of the bed for minutes, staring dazed at the ceiling until Zarya broke the silence. “If you’re not scared of monsters or murderers, what are you afraid of?” The pink haired woman asked softly.

“At this moment the only thing that scares me is the possibility of ever losing either of you.” She answered honestly, and smiled when Aleks and Fareeha held her hands and the trio fell back into a comfortable silence.

“Angie?” Fareeha said quietly after a few moments, “Would you and Aleks like to shower now or tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.” Both women responded sluggishly, clearly tired from their previous activities. Fareeha chuckled and helped her lovers into the sheets of their bed, spooning herself against Zarya and kissing her tattooed shoulder as she put the warm fluffy blanket around them.

“Goodnight, ya hayati.” Fareeha whispered warmly into Angela’s ear, then kissed her with a hum. “Goodnight, ya rouhi.” She murmured and wrapped her arms around Aleksandra.

Angela pecked Fareeha goodnight on the lips and then kissed an already sleeping Aleksandra on the temple where her scar was. The blonde woman sighed with content and settled down between her girlfriends. Her last thoughts before sleep took her were how grateful she was for the beautiful women in her life, and about looking forward to tomorrow where her and Zarya would be in their element with the snow, and where no doubt Fareeha would become a fluffy marshmallow of layers. She smiled at this and drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think here or my inbox @wolferose on tumblr and how I could possibly continue this, it was a lot of fun to write.


End file.
